Mistaken Emotions
by Utsuro
Summary: During the Easter Fireworks Festival Arme remembers some things better left forgotten. ArmexLass


A/N: Lalalalala~~~ Deticated to willowwhip, inspired by her fic and a sudden firework set off near my house! (plus the song fire flower by len kagamine) Happy Easter!

Disclaimer: Don't own GC~

Mistaken Emotions 

--

***Crack!* *Crack!*** Arme smiled lightly as she stared into the sky at the brilliant fire works. They lit up momentarily, forming various shapes and colours before twinkling out of exsistence. She waited for the large green and yellow stars to fade before pulling another one out of the bucket before her, setting a flame to it and stepping away to give it some room. She was in charge of the Easter firework display again, as she had been every previous year. It had become a tradition after the defeat of Kaze' Aze, and one she gladly carried out. The Sparkling lights were always remeniscent, bringing back her many travels with the group she now lived with...

As the latest explosion flew up into the sky Arme leaned back, allowing herself a break away from the warmth of the lights that were near to burning her hand. She sighed, eyes opening up again to watch a bright pink heart burst into the sky, several firey sparks coming from it. The cheers coming from below the roof made her smile. Hundreds of the inhabitants of Bermesiah came to watch every year, staring in awe as the petite mage manipulated the fire works, breathing a new life into them. She sent another one up as the heart disappeared, casting a small enchantment on it before releasing it.

There was a large explosion, a dragon burst up from the small fire work. It headed swiftly down the side of the building, spiralling through the crowds and flying up into the sky. Two other dragons joined it a moment later, staying closer to the ground for the small children to see. The purple haired girl soon began getting creative; explosive rabbits, butterflies and cats frolicked along the side of the castle as though it was a playground. Arme's hands fumbled lighting the large snake that was to join the group, the fireball she had summoned sputtering delinquently before making exploding infront of her. Her eyes opened a bit wider as another pair of hands appeared next to her, pressing a lit match to the wick of the enchanted snake.

"Need some help?" She turned her head to see Elesis sitting next to her, Ronan not far behind.

"No... You can go down and enjoy the festival! I'll be fine up here!" She protested, sending the knights a smile. They both looked at her warily before Ronan continued.

"Arme... You know you should go down there... You haven't in years." He said carefully, as though worried he was stepping on a land mine. For further reassurance, Arme widened her fake smile.

"That's alright, Ronan! Festivals like that are too noisy for me, anyway." The comeback was quiet, Arme hoping they either wouldn't catch it or would just leave her be. They both stared at her for a moment, and she could see the spell knight about to turn around.

"They weren't when Lass was around." Arme's heart stopped, her shocked gaze on Elesis as tears threatened to spill. The fake smile had fallen off her face immediately; she made no attempt to replace it. _Couldn't you leave that out? Even just for today? _Ronan had noticed her broken gaze and hastily looked at Elesis.

"Elesis! This isn't the time for--"

"No, Ronan! Lass leaving shocked us all, but she can't keep being like **this**! She's like a zombie all the time! And don't try to deny it!" The last part was directed at Arme, killing any responses she had before she could voice them. Her heart was shattering again, and she could feel her facade falling apart quickly. That day... They just didn't know. The questioning cries from below regarding the sudden stop of the fireworks began reaching her, and Arme took action. Before her tears could fall she stood up, putting up another smile.

"You know what? I think you're right. I'll go down and see the festival for a while." She said mechanically, walking quickly past the two and to the ladder down off the roof.

"W-wait! Arme...!" Arme kept moving, ignoring the protest of the red headed knight. She took a few steps around the building, the blinding lights of the festival quickly coming into view. They burned her eyes, and she hastily turned around before the tears could fall. A dark forest greeted her sights and she gratefully entered it, walking along the treeline so she wouldn't loose her way. The forest circled around the castle and the festival, and after a while's walking Arme found herself opposite from the castle, the festival separating them. She collapsed silently against the bark, her head falling on it roughly. The fire works had continued, each explosion bringing back a more painful memory.

***Crack!* **

___"Lass, come look at this!"_

_ "Arme... Why did you bring a weed into the house? Have you been hanging out with Ryan?"_

_ A laugh._

_ "No! It's a wishing flower! If you make a wish and blow away all the little fluffy bits it'll come true! The more fluffy things you blow off, the more likely your wish is to come true!"_

_ A roll of eyes._

_ "Really? When these things exsist, why do we bother going on life threatening missions to kill evil witches?"_

_ "Come on, Lass! Pleassseeee? I got one for both of us!" _

_ "... Fine, just stop pouting." _

_ ..._

_ "What did you wish for?"_

_ "Doesn't it not come true if you tell?"_

_ "You're no fun!"_

_ Blossoming feelings._

_ --_

The tears began spilling over, followed by a bitter smile. The yard had been covered with dandelions the next week.

***Crack!***

_"Come on, Arme. We're leaving."_

_ "Why, Lass?! We have no right to refuse their request! They're perfectly decent people!"_

_ A sigh. _

_ "Arme, please. Trust me."_

_ "Lass... I can't. They're starving, who am I to turn them away?"_

_ "More importantly, who are you to force me to leave you in danger?!" _

_ Flared tempers._

_ "Well, excuse me! I never said you had to leave, I don't need your protection!"_

_ "You don't need my protection? Fine, then."_

_ "Wait! Lass! ..."_

_ --_

Her head pressed in her palms, tears cascading down. They kept falling; a waterfall. _If only, If only... If I... _She tried to cover her ears, to no avail.

***Crack!***

_"Help! Please, someone!" _

_ Foot steps coming closer. _

_ "No!"_

_ The heavy sound of crashing metal; a warm hand._

_ "Lass... You..."_

_ "Don't distract me. I need to find a way to get us out of here."_

_ "But.. I--"_

_ "I know. Save it for later."_

_ Mixed feelings._

_ --_

"Who keeps lighting the damn fire works?!" She cried desperately, though she knew the answer. _If I get far enough away, maybe I won't be able to... _There was no time.

***Crack***

_"Lass, I didn't mean for that to happen... I never thought they would turn out like that..."_

_ "I know, but still..."_

_ Bruised trust._

_ "I.. "_

_ "Arme... Why couldn't you just __**listen**__ to me for once?! Do you know what could have happened?!"_

_ "But nothing happened! You saved me before it could!"_

_ A shudder._

_ "__**Arme**__, That's just it! What if I don't make it next time?! What if I came one second later than I was?!'_

_ "But you __**didn't**__. I'm still here, and I'm fine." _

_ Silent tears; an unspoken fear._

_ --_

Her eyes were burning, her mind not slowing. The memories kept falling, tearing off bits and pieces of the heart she had worked so hard to glue back together that day. _Of all the days... Why now?! _Her eyes clenched tighter. _I can't deal with this today... _But the fire works kept going.

***Crack!***

_"Arme... You're not hurt, are you?"_

_ "Lass! You-- You're bleeding!"_

_ "Heh. The other person walked away in a worse shape than this."_

_ A worried frown._

_ "Lass, this can't keep going on... I can't even remember how many fights you've gotten in this month..."_

_ "Calm down. It's not like I've never had injuries this bad."_

_ "That's not what I __**mean**__, Lass... Tell me what's wrong."_

_ Frustration._

_ "I'm just a bit restless since we've defeated Kaze' Aze."_

_ Bottled emotions, ruffled hair._

_ "It's nothing. Don't worry over it, midget."_

_ "Hey!"_

_ --_

Her breathing was coming out irregularly, short puffs appearing in the cold spring air. _There can't be much more... _There couldn't be. There wasn't much of her heart left to break, after all.

***Crack!* **

_"Lass? What are you doing out here this early?"_

_ "Nothing... I..." _

_ Curiosity._

_ "Lass?"_

_ "... Whatever. It's not important."_

_ Worry._

_ "Wait, Lass! What's wrong? Is it my fault...?"_

_ A chuckle._

_ "Hm... I guess you could say that."_

_ Fear._

_ "I-It is? Please, tell me! I swear, I'll never do it again..."_

_ "It's really too late for that."_

_ "It can't be... It can't be made better? Even if I try?"_

_ "Maybe, but I highly doubt it."_

_ "I'll stop it, if it's making you upset!"_

_ A pause. _

_ "Well, the thing here is that I'm not sure I want you to."_

_ Confusion. _

_ "L-Lass?"_

_ A deep breath, a hope for the best. _

_ "Eh... Might as well get this over with.... The problem here is that I think I love you." _

_ An astonished silence, emotions conflicting. _

_ Disappointment._

_ "Heh. Well, I can see that you don't feel the same way. I'll be going then."_

_ Thoughts exploding, words unable to find their voice. _

_ Warmth..._

_ A kiss. _

_ --_

"I can't take this!" She wailed quietly, her hands smothering her voice. Sobs came louder and louder as her memories came back to her. Ever so carefully locked away thoughts came exploding, pressing a deeper burden on her heart. _Why... Why...? _ The emotions wrapped around her with a definete warmth, pressing into her stomache. The comforting feelings threatened to lull her into sleep, until the slow realization that she was moving took over.

"W-wah?!" There were actual arms around her waist, lifting her up. She found herself unable to scream, even look back as her captor lifted her up into the tree she had been leaning on. Soft arms released her waist as she was set down on one of the more secure branches, her head dropping lifelessly on the trunk next to her. A hand was pressed against her back to ensure she didn't fall. The lights of the festival were visible; the fireworks a more comforting sound when she could actually see the explosions.

"It's alot easier to see from up here." A voice said, echoing her thoughts. She dared not open her eyes, though the pressure on her back didn't vary, the tone ringing in her mind. _It's... _She let a sigh out. _But then again, it wouldn't be the first time this has happened, now would it?_

"...Hey. I'm being patient here, but that's just plain rude. Shutting your eyes isn't going to make me go away, you know." It wasn't... But why was it **so convincing**?! She could hear a laugh as she contemplated her choices. Did it really matter? She was pretty sure her heart couldn't be shredded down into much smaller bits any way.

"Hello? Earth to midget?" That was it.

"I'm not short!" She exclaimed miserably, her eyes fluttering open. And damn it, he was there, in all his silver haired, blue eyed glory. She blinked. And blinked.

"Why aren't you disappearing...?" She murmured, her eyes opening and closing rapidly. A hand closed over them; she reached up to pry it off without sucess.

"Oh, so that's what this whole 'I'm ignoring you' thing is about. Have hallucinations of me often?" He said in a teasing tone. She could feel more tears welling up, and was suddenly grateful for the barrier. He wouldn't see... _This is bad. This is really bad. I'm starting to believe that he's back again... _All thoughts and worries were blown away as she felt a light pressure on her lips. She gasped, and could almost feel his smirk.

"Still believe I'm not real?" The hand was removed from over her eyes, pulling her against him.

"I... You're making it difficult." She whispered, trying to push him away lightly. Not deterred in the least, the silver haired boy pressed his forehead against hers.

"That's the point." Jumbled emotions from years long passed were welling up inside her, hurt and confusion pushing their way to the top. Soon words were fumbling out of her mouth before she could hold them back, questions that she never recieved answers for.

"Why did you go? Without saying anything?" Arme demanded, staring directly back into cerulian eyes.

"I did say something..."

"You know what I mean!" She cried, frustration bubbling up. Lass sighed.

"I left because you rejected me." Was the response. Arme stared at him disbelievingly.

"You-- I didn't reject you!" The mage exclaimed confusedly. She recieved a shrug.

"It seemed that way."

"But... You left for three years because of it?" She questioned. There was a nod.

"I didn't know what to say to you." Silence came over the two. Arme uncertain on the day's sudden turn of events.

"... I've been wishing." Arme's eyebrows raised.

"You've what?" He went silent for a minute before continuing.

"It's stupid. Just... Do you remember a few months after I joined the Grand Chase? You showed me a wishing flower. You said that the more fluffy things I blew off, the more likely my wish was to come true." He was looking closely at her again, Arme unwilling to admit she had been thinking of the event moments prior.

"Well, if that's true, it's about time my wish was fufilled," He murmured quietly. Pulling her closer, he pressed his lips against hers again. She made no protest, her eyes fluttering shut. When he pulled back she opened her eyes again to stare at him.

"Are you serious? Wasn't your wish fufilled like... three years ago, then?" She asked, blushing.

"That didn't count."

"Ofcourse it did! If it didn't count, what was the point of you stealing my first kiss?!" The purple haired girl demanded, her blush doubling.

"So it would be mine. Kind of like... So I could have a claim on you. I'm a pretty selfish person, you know. When I think something's mine I don't let go easily." At this sentence Arme sighed.

"You seemed to let me go pretty easily back then."

"I didn't let you go. I was always planning to come back." The fire works in the distance were beginning to slow, and Arme could almost imagine they were about out.

"And if I had a husband and kids by the time you got back?" She questioned in a whisper.

"You wouldn't." She was suprised at the sudden certainty of the answer.

"And how do you know that?!"

"Because I was wishing." She laughed at the answer, her barriers finally breaking. _It's him... Lass is really back._ She allowed a heavy breath, holding her tears in.

"I'm not going to cry in front of you." She murmured. Lass smiled lightly.

"You did it for about five minutes straight when I first showed up." Arme could tell without looking that her face would be entirely red.

"I-I didn't know you were there! It didn't count!"

"Sure..." They sat quietly, hand in hand as the last of the fire works were set off.

"Does anyone else know you're back yet?" He shook his head.

"I went looking for you first." He explained, helping her down from the tree when she attempted to stand up. She took a hesitant step toward the castle, his hand firmly in hers.

"Let's go, then! I'd think it's about time I hand you over so Elesis can have her fun beating you up." She exclaimed lightly, when she tugged on his hand he didn't move; she looked back to see him standing there.

"I still have a condition for coming back." Lass said, smirking. She gave a sigh.

"Anything. Name it." Nothing would be to great a cost to have him back.

"I wanna hear you say it." She stared at him questioningly for a moment, comprehension slowly dawning on her face.

"Need I say more? Traditional, three words--"

"I know already!" She exclaimed, watching the smirk on his face grow.

"Well, if you can't I can just leave." He explained, turning around before she could say anything, "Later." She stared as he disappeared instantly, a skill he had always been rather good at. It took a few seconds before she gathered her wits and took a few steps in the direction he had been facing.

"Lass?! I... I love you, okay?!" Arme yelled, the silence echoing around her. A sudden weight fell on her back, knocking her over. She closed her eyes as she fell quickly to the ground, arms wrapped around her to prevent her from hitting the dirt. when she opened them Lass was staring at her, a grin on his face.

"That's what I thought." She smiled lightly, unable to find it in her to be angry.

"How did you do it?" Arme asked quietly.

"What?"

"Glue my heart back together... So quickly. It's like it was never broken..." Another smirk.

"Ever heard of duct tape?"

--

A/N: Quick AN! I have 3 mins to update this or it won't be easter, I might change it later! P.S. Ending fail xD

Love you all, please review!

-Utsuro


End file.
